Last Words
by Guardingangels86
Summary: Somebody is dying, and John is watching. Sheyla. It's probaly not rated pg-13, but i put that just in case.
1. Default Chapter

LAST WORDS 

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. The characters are not mine. This is a non-profit story.

I never thought I would be doing this. Helplessly sitting here and just watching. I'm just watching the slow, labored rise and fall of your chest. I'm holding your hand tight. It's startling how strange this is. Me watching you die. I always thought that you would be the one watching me die. I wish I was the one who was dying. Just so you could live a little longer. You know I love you. You've known for many months. That's a good thing. It's been wonderful these past 6 months with you.

I can't stop looking at you. I guess it's partly from your beauty. And I guess that it's partly because I'm afraid that you will die the minute I look away. Your going to leave anyways, so I guess it's stupid. I always admired your beauty and your strength. The fact that you could stare down death and not be afraid. I also adore your intelligence. Do you remember the time when the ascended creature was stuck here in Atlantis? And it was your idea to take a big enough energy source, and send it though the gate so the creature would leave. Even though it needed a bit more tweaking, and we got into kind of a bind, it still worked.

Dr. Beckett said that you're not getting any better. That the fever is slowly causing your body to shut down. I can't stop shaking. It's like I'm cold, but I know that I'm not. Even if I was cold, your fever should have been able to warm me up in an instant, considering I'm still holding your hand. I know that the reason I'm shaking is because I'm scared. I'm rarely ever scared. Even less common for me to show it. But I was wrong. I'm not scared. I'm petrified. I'm petrified of you dying. Of living the rest of my life without you. Of walking around and seeing couples together, in love, and not having you there with me. Of going through the gate, and not seeing your smiling face there too. And now I'm here, with silent tears creeping down my face as I watch you die. Everyone is standing around your bed with me. They are feeling the grief too. We are a family, you and me more so. From the moment I saw you I felt something. When I looked into your eyes for the first time, I realized it was love. And I always will love you, until the day I take my last breath. I'm staring at the heart monitor, and all of a sudden, the line went flat and the high pitched beeping noise reaches my ears. For a moment, I think that it's my heart too, but know it's just my imagination. I lean forward, putting my head on yours, a common gesture between us. I still have your hand in mine as I whisper "I love you Teyla"

The end.

Please send feedback. This is my first fanfic ever, so be easy. Constructive criticism please.


	2. Teyla's last words

Summary: Second chapter to last words. This time, Teyla's POV

Disclaimer: Stargate: Atlantis is not mine. It belongs to MGM. None of the characters are mine. The little excerpt at the end is from a book titled "If you come softly"It is hot. Very hot. I feel like I am in the middle of a fire. I can feel your hand holding mine. Your hand is so cold in comparison. I can also feel your hand on my forehead. I can also hear your words. You encouragement, willing me to live. I want to open my eyes, to show you everything will be okay. However, if feels as though my eyes are glued shut. 

I don't want to leave. We always dreamed of getting married, having kids. At first, it was kind of a joke. Just something to say, that would make us laugh. Though we knew it would happen. Just not then, not yet. We knew it wasn't a joke. That it really could and nothing would stop us from making that happen. I remember the first time I met you. You showed me more respect than the others of your people. You saw that I was a person. Not primitive and less advanced than you. Like I was truly a person. That I felt, and that I was alive. For that I am forever thankful. I also remember the first time we kissed. We were on the balcony, at night, looking over the crashing waves of the dark ocean. I knew I cared about you more than a friend. However, you were a leader, and I was suppose to follow your lead. Nothing could ever happen between us. However, it did. You put your hand on my shoulder and turned me around. I saw in your eyes, love. Pure, almost tangible love. I'm sure that the same is more than apparent in my eyes. Then, to make it official, a kiss. His soft lips on mine, and warmth threading through my body.

That was about six months ago. And these past six months have been the most meaningful and wonderful that I have ever experienced in my life. To love you, and know that you love me back. And now I am lying here, presuming in the infirmary. I am frightened. Of never seeing you again. Of not having the chance to tell you one last time that I love you. I see my father now, and my mother. They are waiting for me. I know that it is my time to leave. I don't want to leave you, but alas, I must. I love you john. I always have, and I always will. Goodbye

Time comes to us softly, slowly. It sits beside us, for a while. Then long before we are ready, it moves on-

- From the book If you come softly-


End file.
